


Hot Damn, July!

by goldnymphet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Shyness, Timid Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldnymphet/pseuds/goldnymphet
Summary: It was eleven o’clock on a Sunday night in the middle of July. Any other summer night, Ellie would’ve found herself having dinner with her family or even having a sleepover at a friend’s place. It would’ve been a normal night.Note: This is in third person, so instead of Y/N I'm using a pretty basic name for the reader, "Ellie"...This is my first work ever, so I'll be trying some stuff out...who knows maybe I'll even change this to second pov and use Y/N haha idk
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Leaving Home, Permanently

It was eleven o’clock on a Sunday night in the middle of July. Any other summer night, Ellie would’ve found herself having dinner with her family or even having a sleepover at a friend’s place. It would’ve been a normal night. A normal family. Normal life. But, it hasn’t been this way for a week.

Ellie tried to block the past week’s memories from flooding her thoughts. It didn’t help that she hasn’t gotten much sleep in the past few days. Staring out the car window, watching pine trees flit by the car, Ellie cursed and damned every cruel creature and monster she could possibly believe existed ever since she gained knowledge of the ‘other’ world. Her eyes grew misty as she thought of her parents and baby brother.

Watery eyes quickly brought fat tears to stream down her face when she shut her eyes, seeing the bloodied, beaten bodies of her family lining the tiled kitchen floor. Their eyes frozen in fear, mouths gaped wide open, and skin slashed, slowly weeping a sad, crimson liquid that framed their bodies. That scene she saw coming home that eventful night played over and over when she closed her eyes. 

No, sleep hasn’t come easy for Ellie lately.

Right now, Ellie desperately wished for sleep to take her away in the backseat of the car. She had been on the road for the last two days, traveling along with her two odd saviours. Thinking about them, she slightly turned away from the back car window to look at the backs of their heads. 

Dean, the older, but shorter one, hadn’t really talked or comforted her since he saved her from that mess. From what she gathered in her short time knowing him, he wasn’t one to talk about feelings or anything in general - at least not with her. 

His younger brother, Sam, took up that responsibility and often tried to coax conversations and comfortable small talk with her. He definitely tried to keep her at ease, especially with all that has recently happened to her.

Ellie kind of felt guilty for not talking or choosing to ignore them. Afterall, they could’ve left her there to die or get caught up in the messy government system. She remembered how not too long ago she was hunched over, sobbing and wailing at her home’s kitchen floor, tear drops angrily hitting her bruised knees. She faintly recalled Sam, saying in hushed tones, “Dean, I think-we should take her -- I mean, what the hell is she gonna do now?” Their low conversation drifted in and out of her consciousness, but she’s pretty sure Dean agreed, reluctantly at his brother’s persuasiveness. 

Ellie felt naive for trusting them, but she also felt safe with the brothers, knowing they could handle these shapeshifters as they called them. “God knows what else is out there,” she thought.


	2. Nervous Nellie

After another silent hour, the car turned into the empty parking lot of a quaint motel situated on the side of the highway. As the car stilled, Ellie found herself staring downwards at her feet. 

After a few long minutes, she heard Dean let out an exhausted sigh and mumble, “Gonna go pay for a room,” as he opened the car door. 

She never looked up, but she felt Sam’s concerned eyes on her as he also left the car with his brother. Ellie sat in silence for about twenty minutes until the duo came back. 

Dean opened her car door, but she never looked up. He sighed again and gruffly asked, “You gonna get out anytime soon?”

“Dean!,” Sam yelped, lightly shoving him away. The younger brother crouched to below eye level with Ellie, eyes scanning the side of her face draped with her hair. 

He hesitated once more before asking, “Ellie, do you need some time alone? Once we settle in the motel room, Dean and I can leave for a couple of hours if you need that.”

Ellie’s heart panged at Sam’s sympathy, so she turned towards him, eyes still downcast as she mumbled a faint, “Okay.” 

Grabbing her somewhat empty backpack, Ellie got out of the car to follow the brothers to the motel room. 

Once inside, Ellie stood awkwardly by the front door as the brothers busied themselves with checking out the room and placing their bags down. She shuffled her feet a bit, unsure of what to do. So, scanning the room, she realized there were only two beds and a single couch that sat near the bathroom door. 

She felt self conscious and wondered if it would be rude to take the bed or be more polite to use the couch instead. Afterall, they did save her life, so shouldn’t they get the good stuff?

Feeling much more nervous, Ellie sniffed and made a quick beeline towards the bathroom. From the otherside of the room, she didn’t notice the confused gaze on her from Sam and Dean in reaction to her sudden movement. 

Pressing the bathroom door shut with her back, Ellie slid down to the floor. The vinyl floor felt like ice against her thighs in comparison to how heated and confused she felt. 

She didn’t know how to feel. What to feel. What to do. She was completely and utterly lost.

Her mind was a whirlpool, thinking about silly things like “should I sleep in the bed or couch?” “would they mind if I did?” to rather emotional ones “so, now I’m basically an orphan now - shit, man” 

Ellie’s mind continued it’s short rampage, offering incomplete thoughts and sentences. Yes, she did try to understand herself, but only hard feelings bubbled deep within her that weren’t even wholly complete enough to process.

“Ugh, I feel like such a pathetic piece of crap. Yeah, I should probably at least talk to those guys, right?” Ellie quietly inquiried the toilet in front of her.

Running her fingers through her tangled, messy hair, she attempted to look somewhat stable for the duo. 

She tried for confidence, swinging the bathroom door open. Expecting to see the two men, she straightened her back for a more sure prose only to sink her shoulders down upon realization that they are, in fact, not in the room.

Ellie softly padded around the room, taking note of their bags and belongings. She came upon a messily written note on the nightstand that read, “Gave you some space - be back soon”

Sighing in relief, she remembered what Sam had offered her earlier: some time alone to herself.

Ellie pittered around the room for a bit, before deciding to get some rest. Gazing longingly at the full sized beds, she shook her head and hopped onto the small, lumpy couch.

Struggling to find a comfortable position on the beaten, old couch, Ellie gave up and stilled on her back. “Sitting upright in the backseat of a car will definitely do some damage to you,” murmured Ellie as she stared at the motel’s popcorn ceiling.

Ellie lied quietly on the couch, making out shapes and designs in the popcorn ceiling for a while before succumbing to a much needed sleep.

Two hours later, sometime around 3 o’clock in the morning, the Winchester brothers arrived at the motel. Not wanting to disturb Ellie, Dean quietly fidgeted with the lock on the motel door before softly turning the door handle. Both Dean and Sam cautiously peered into the room, their eyes landing on Ellie’s calm,sleeping form on the couch.

Dean shakily let out his breath he’d held in as Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother’s discomfort with the orphaned girl. 

Once they entered the room, Sam looked over at Ellie with pity. “Um - Dean? I’ll think take the couch, so can you move her to one of the beds? I’m gonna take a quick shower”

Dean quickly turned to face Sam, a bewildered look on his face. “Dude, she literally hates me. What happens if she wakes up - huh? She’ll totally freak!” Dean exclaimed lowly. 

Sam shook his head, “Well, if you’d just try to talk to her and just be a normal person, maybe she’ll actually be comfortable in your big alpha presence,” he replied, walking over to the bathroom.

“Whatever dude, I’m not the one with the sweet puppy dog eyes, I know,” Dean mumbled sarcastically to no one.

His eyes flitted over Ellie’s small body, curled up in a fetal position. He really did feel sympathy for her. “Sure, I lost my parents, but not my brother - damn…” Dean pondered as he pushed his arms under her to pick her up.

Dean carefully watched her for a moment, subconsciously bringing her closer to his chest, and squeezing her lightly, before walking over to the left bed. He gradually let her down until she was still once more.

Tilting his head, thinking of what to do next, he studied her again before deciding to pull the covers up to her chin, tucking her in delicately.

“Aww, so big bad Dean does have a soft spot, huh,” Sam said humorously, leaning on the bathroom door’s frame.

Dean looked up in surprise at Sam, “Hey, I’m just trying out what you said - making her comfy and shit,” he defended, before hopping into his own bed.

“Anyways, lights out. So, hurry up so I can get some beauty sleep,” Dean remarked, rolling onto his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them! I'd love to hear from the readers and what I can improve!


End file.
